


Budapest

by sas93



Category: Clintasha - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, sas93
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sas93/pseuds/sas93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first attempt of a Clintasha story and I thought what better what than to write about what happened in Budapest? Please review oh and its Movieverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Budapest

They had been in Budapest for a week now, trailing some high profile offenders by order of Fury. He thought that there past partnerships had worked fiercely well together with cases that were much bigger than this but these were a threat so who better than to send a master assassin and a marksman that never misses.

They were undercover and where just supposed to be tourists on this mission and then they had spotted there marks. It was a simple tell, whenever Agent Barton or Agent Romanoff had spotted their hits, they just had to give the other one a simple peck on the check which was what had happened that Thursday. She had spotted one of the targets so gave her partner a gentle peck on his left cheek. They had followed him for about ten minutes until another guy had spotted the two of them trailing them.

"We've been compromised." She said, resting her hand on her thigh where her gun was hidden.

He gripped the handle on his bag pack where he had his bow and arrows. The two did not make the first move, they were unsure if they had actually been compromised or just that there cover had started to slip and because of this, she kissed him hard on the lips.

They would have actually fooled anyone but it was when she stopped for a brief second to take a look at their targets when they had shouted something in their native language.

In a matter of seconds mass shouting was going on in one of the supposedly quieter streets of Budapest. The mass members of whatever number of offenders that they were scheduled to trail and not harm were dropping quite rapidly. She got overconfident and ran across the street, leaving her partner Hawkeye at the other side. As she ran across, a bullet hit her in her left thigh and she fell to the ground. Civilians were cowering under tables as one of the Hawks arrows went flying into a man's chest; it was no coincidence that it was the man that had shot at his partner. As soon as there was only one more man left, he ran across to his partner to see the worried look that was painted all across her face.

"I'll get you out of this Tasha," he said picking her up and running to one of their safe houses.

She gripped his arms tight as he ran through the deserted streets of Budapest; she buried her head into his chest. He could feel her heart beat slowing down but he was sure as hell that he would not let her die, not on his watch.

As soon as they were in the house, he laid her on his bed and called in for medical assistance. The next dispatch that S.H.I.E.L.D could was in five hours time, something that he could not argue with but also something that left him with very little choices.

He hung up and ran to her, checking her pulse and the wound. He ripped off her clothes that were covering her wound and ran to the medical kit that was in every safe house that S.H.I.E.L.D could provide.

He quickly cleaned and wrapped the wound, and it took her about an hour or two to return to her normal state. She wasn't cold anymore and her pulse had picked up. He smiled up at her when she had woken up; he moved a strand of her hair from her pale face.

"What the hell happened?" she asked trying to sit up.

"Well you got shot," he smiled at her reassuring her.

She laughed at his humour; it was only him that would get her to laugh. Many had tried but the majority of them had failed. He moved his hands over the thigh that had been injured, trying to assess the damage more closely when she lifted his head up to hers. She moved in slowly, closer to his face so he could feel her warm breath on his lips. He smiled again and moved in closer to her till their lips had met. He slowly moved down so he was kissing her neck, not that she minded, she quite enjoyed it and after a couple of minutes he could tell she wanted more. She pulled off her shirt to reveal a black laced bra which was returned in him removing his shirt and then his pants. In a matter of minutes, both the master assassin and the marksman were unclothed. He started kissing her more passionately and she loved every second.

When he finally entered her, she moaned with intense pleasure and they both moved together in rhythm. They could have gone on for much longer if it wasn't for his phone ringing.

"Leave it," she said breathlessly as they both carried on.

Then her phone rang. They had continued to ignore their phones ringing but that was soon met by a hard knock on the door. They both scrambled out of bed, trying to grab their clothes in an attempt to put them on but they both craved each other's body even more but with the S.H.I.E.L.D agent at the door, they both knew that it wasn't a possibility.

When Hawkeye had answered the door it was Agent Phil Coulson with two medics at hand to evaluate what damage that Agent Romanoff had suffered. Hawkeye sat on a stool close to her bed and watched her intently as the medics evaluated her body.

"Your pulse shouldn't be as high, not for someone who has been shot," one of the medics mentioned as they took notes.

"Strange that," Coulson said with a smile, "maybe it has something to do with the moans we heard from down the block."

Natasha and Clint just looked at each other in complete shock, and if it wasn't for Hawkeye's inappropriate laugh, they might have come up with a half decent excuse for the noises that had come from their safe house. Coulson just shuck his head and walked out of the room, demanding that the two medics join him, leaving the two to 'catch their breath.'


End file.
